


Skin to Skin

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dorks in Love, First Time, Fluff, Gentle Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Esteban has never had sex before, but he trusts Nico enough to be his first





	Skin to Skin

“N-nico?” Esteban asked softly. Nico hummed and turned his attention from the movie they had been watching to the shy Mexican.

“Yeah?” he mumbled. Guti took in a sharp breath.

“I...well, I was wondering…” he stopped speaking and looked away. Nico placed a hand on Este’s wrist.

“Tell me.” he said softly, scooting a little closer. Este sighed and shook his head.

“ Is stupid…” he sighed. Nico cocked his head to the side a little.

“Tell me sweetie.” he whispered. Esteban worried his lip between his teeth.

“I well...I was just wondering.” he stuttered. “How does it feel? T-to have… sex?” he squeaked. Nico’s eyes widened.

“You’ve never..?” he asked. Guti shook his head and lowered his eyes, cheeks flushed. 

“I eh… someone called for me, I better go.” Esteban excused himself weakly. Nico wrapped an arm around his shoulders to keep him in place.

“It’s good, if done right of course.” he started to explain. “It’s… intimate, but in all the best ways possible” he added. Esteban nodded mutely, a thoughtful look on his face. Nico eyed him for a moment. 

“Here.” he pulled Esteban closer. “You have been kissed before right?” he asked. Esteban shrugged and then nodded. Nico cleared his throat.

“Sex, is like kissing, but much, much more intimate.” he said lamely, at a loss for better words. Este’s eyes kept flicking to Nico’s lips now, his chin tilting up slightly to bring their mouths closer together.

“I bet you’re a good kisser.” Esteban blurted out. Nico chuckled.

“Never had any complaints.” he answered with a cheeky grin. Esteban squeaked and shuffled away a little. Nico’s smile softened.

“Come here…” he purred, wrapping an arm around Esteban’s shoulder and pulling him snuggly into his side. Their lips almost brushed together, but Nico made sure to stay just out of reach, wanting Esteban to close the gap. Guti let out a soft whine, seeming torn, but then pressed their lips together very carefully.

Nico hummed contently and deepened the kiss, one hand on Esteban’s cheek to urge him closer. Esteban moaned, parting his lips for Nico’s tongue to swipe into his mouth. 

“Good?” Nico muttered as he pulled away slightly. Esteban drew in a shaky breath and nodded. 

“I… would you…” Este stuttered, before blushing a deep red and looking away. Nico grinned and pulled the shy Mexican on his lap.

“Ask me.” he whispered, kissing the corner of Esteban’s mouth. Esteban shuddered, closing his eyes.

“Will you have sex with me?” he whispered ever so softly. Nico drew him into a gentle kiss.

“Only if you’re ready.” he answered. Esteban nodded, eyes wide.

“P-please…” he gasped. Nico stood up, earning a squeak from Esteban as he lifted the Mexican into his arms, letting Guti wrap his legs around his waist. Nico smiled against Esteban’s lips, carrying him towards the bedroom. He carefully lowered the wide eyed man onto the covers and crawled over him. 

“You can always tell me to stop.” he said, to which Esteban smiled shakily, tugging at Nico’s shirt with a questioning look on his face. Nico shrugged it off, smiling as Esteban tentatively brushed his fingers over the taut muscle of his stomach.

“Like what you see?” Nico purred, nuzzling the crook of Esteban’s neck before pulling the Mexican’s shirt off as well. Esteban blushed and tried to cover his chest with his arms, but Nico stopped him, grabbing his wrist and pressing them against the matras.

“Don’t hide yourself, you’re perfect.” he whispered, pressing soft kisses against the Mexican’s cheeks. Esteban worried his lip between his teeth, but then tilted his chin up to kiss Nico again, sighing against his lips. 

Nico lowered his hips, slowly rutting their crotches together. Esteban gasped and wiggled his hands out of Nico’s hold to wrap his arms around the German.

“...N-nico…” he gasped, eyes fluttering closed as Nico rocked against him more firmly. Nico gently shushed him, kissing him lazily as he reached down to undo Esteban’s trousers. Guti’s breathing quickened significantly as Nico slowly undressed the both of them, the Mexican’s chest heaving by the time they were both naked, Nico’s warm skin pressed flush against his. 

“Darling, you can tell me to stop…” Nico whispered worriedly. Esteban shook his head before burying his face in the crook of Nico’s neck.

“I want to do this, I trust you.” he whispered. Nico nodded, pressing a kiss to his lips before moving down, sucking and licking at Esteban’s nipples.

“A-ahh…” Esteban wheezed out, fingers tangling in Nico’s hair. Nico hummed, licking a the pert nipple some more until Guti started to trash impatiently. He pulled away, blowing teasingly at the wetness he had left on Esteban’s skin and making him shudder.

“Open your eyes, Esteban.” Nico whispered, thumb pressing at the frown wrinkles between Esteban’s brows. Guti reluctantly opened his eyes, eying Nico with a mix of hesitance and trust, but most of all…

“I love you.” Guti blurted out. Nico smiled tenderly, brushing his fingers over Esteban’s hips and pressing a kiss to his stomach.

“I love you too.” he answered, glancing up at Esteban before moving down even further and licking at the tip of Esteban’s cock. 

“I want you to fuck me.” Guti said breathlessly. Nico swallowed Esteban’s length down further, innocently peeking up at him in answer. Nico’s fingers brushed over Esteban’s balls before pressing just above his puckered hole.

“You sure?” Nico asked after noisily sucking Esteban’s cock down one last time. Guti nodded eagerly.

“P-please Nico…” he whimpered. Nico shuffled over to the nightstand, grabbing a bottle of lube.

“It’s gonna feel a little weird at first, okay?” Nico whispered. Esteban nodded and braced himself, even holding his breath.

“Relax, my love, it will be okay.” Nico said, linking the fingers of his free hand with Guti’s. He brought his lubed up digits back to Guti’s hole, pressing the first one in. Guti whined, but seemed relieved.

“Doesn’t hurt.” he whispered. Nico squeezed his hand, curling his finger inside Esteban at the same time.

“You’re taking it so well.” he purred. Guti sighed and rocked his finger back onto Nico’s finger.

“M-more…” he sighed. Nico obliged, easing a second finger into him. 

“Feel good love?” he checked, Esteban nodded eagerly in return.

“Nico… Please…” he whispered, reaching for him.

“Just a little more, don’t want to hurt you.” Nico answered, scissoring his fingers slowly until he was certain Este was stretched enough. He pulled his fingers away before crawling over Esteban.

“Hi darling.” he purred, nudging their noses together before kissing him. Esteban moaned and kissed back, hips rocking up against Nico. Nico understood the hint, lining himself up.

“Tell me if I hurt you, okay…” he whispered. Esteban nodded, before closing his eyes as Nico pushed in. Initially, Esteban hissed, the initial stretch painful. Nico made sure to pause for a moment as he was completely inside Esteban.

“You’re so tight love.” he whispered, pushing Esteban’s legs up around his waist. Esteban smiled shakily.

“You feel good, so big…” he whispered. Nico grinned, gently started to rock his hips. Esteban moaned immediately, tightly clutching on to the German and resting their foreheads together.

Neither man spoke as Nico quickened his pace, both just staring into his each other’s eyes as they panted softly. Nico reached down, fist wrapping around Esteban’s cock. They reached their climax at the same time, Esteban letting out a strangled cry and spilling over his own chest while Nico groaned and pushed deep inside him one last time.

“You’re amazing.” Nico whispered as he caught his breath a little. He carefully pulled out of Guti, the Mexican whimpering a little at the loss. Nico laid down on his side next to the smaller man, smiling softly at him.

“I didn’t hurt you, right?” he whispered. Guti shook his head.

“That was really good.” he admitted. Nico hummed and pressed a quick kiss to Esteban’s lips.

“I’m glad.” he answered softly. Guti rolled onto his side as well, winching slightly at the soreness of his ass.

“C-can you stay here?” he whispered. “...Could use some cuddles.” he added under his breath. Nico instantly pulled him into his arms, drawing him into a kiss.

“Of course I’ll stay” he whispered. “I’ll be here whenever you need me.” he added. Esteban smiled, shyly pressing a kiss to Nico’s jaw.

“Am glad. And thank you, was the best first time I could have asked for.” he blushed slightly. Nico tangled their legs together, a mischievous smile on his lips.

“Let’s see if I can give you your best second time as well…”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on instagram: @polymer.f1  
> and tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
